


All Good Things Must End

by Smokengote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot takes place after S9.  Everything is canon up to S9.  This story is completely AU.</p><p>Sam spends his life trying to cure his brother from being a demon and the MOC.  Charlie joins Sam from the beginning.</p><p>This is my take on how things might have ended for the guys.</p><p>Warning: Multiple Major Character Deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Must End

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this right after S9. I always felt like Sam and Charlie were kindred spirits and I had this in mind when I wrote this fanfic. Anyway, I'm going through all my old fanfics and I might publish a few if I deem then not to be too crappy. 
> 
> Thank you Klleek for your honest opinion and editing this story. Can't really thank you enough!

 

 

  
Year:2046

 

Sam drove up the long and winding dirt road that led to Dean’s cabin.  The ruts in the road were bouncing the old truck and its occupant around.  It felt like he had been on this road forever when finally the cabin came into view.  Sam was barely controlling the apprehension he was feeling.  It had been over 30 years since he last saw his brother. Stopping his truck, Sam took a few deep breaths while staring at the cabin. Opening the door he grabbed his cane and maneuvered his way out of the truck.  Taking his time, Sam slowly approached the stairs that led up to the porch and the front door.  Just as he was ready to knock on the door, it opened abruptly and there stood Dean.  It shocked Sam that Dean hadn’t aged a day since he last saw him.  

 “Sammy, I was aging just waiting for you to get your ass up here,” Dean said as he looked Sam over.

“Well, time hasn’t been kind to you,” Dean stated matter-of-factly.

Sam, standing in front of Dean leaning on his cane, he was regrouping his thoughts.

“Ok, Sammy, did you come here for a reason or are you just gonna gawk at me?”

“Yeah, yeah, could I please come in Dean?”  Sam asked.

“Not a good idea.”

Taking a deep breath, Sam replied:

“Come on Dean, hardly a threat.”

Dean looked beyond Sam, not sensing anything he stepped aside letting Sam into the cabin.  Sam walked over to the first chair and slowly sat down.  

Dean watched his every move.  

“Why are you here?”

“I needed to see you one last time.”

Dean walked over to Sam and looked him up and down, then he reached out and put his hand over Sam’s heart, ignoring Sam’s flinching.

“Cancer. Always knew you’d die a nice normal death.”

“Not much time left.”

“Whatcha want Sam, a deal?”

“No, like I said I wanted to see my brother one more time.”

“Haven’t been your brother in years. The disease must be making you daft.”

Sam went to chuckle but he launched into a coughing fit instead.

Dean walked over to a small bar and pour Sam a glass of whiskey.

He handed it to Sam.

“Well, I guess I owe it to you, Sam, that you didn’t badger me with hunters showing up on my doorstep every day.”

After taking a small sip of the whiskey he said to Dean,

“I would have if I was finding a wake of bodies out here.”

Dean poured himself a drink and rounded on Sam.

“You know, I could restore you to your previous glory and we could rule hell together.  Just think about it, the boy king and the mark of Cain.  We’d be immortal, powerful and feared. Unstoppable.” Dean smirked at Sam.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Sam replied.  “I am looking forward to eternal peace.”

“So sure you’re going there, Sam?  You might already be earmarked for hell.”

“I have my faith,” Sam replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few moments.

“Dean, do you still have the Impala?” Sam asked.

Dean grinned, “Hell yeah, she is completely restored and ready to roll. Why?”

Sam smiled sheepishly, “Just wouldn’t mind taking one more short ride in her.”

Dean’s brow furrowed.  Then he lightened up remembering that the Impala had always been their home. Yeah, if he was dying he’d want one more ride in her too.

“I’m feeling generous Sammy.  One quick ride and then you need to get out of here.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

Dean was hardly controlling his temper at waiting for Sam to follow him into the garage.  He just wanted to grab his old, broken down little brother and drag him to the Impala.

“Finally,” he said to Sam when he entered the garage. Dean pulled the cover off the Impala, looked over at Sam, and smiled.  

Sam was standing at the trunk of the car as he started walking towards the passenger door. He let his hand run over the smoothness of the car.

Dean was standing in front of the driver’s door and they looked at each other.  All those years of hunting together: how many times had they looked at each other before they entered the car?  

Sam felt transported back in time, looking at Dean who looked to be about 36 years old. Sam felt young for one last moment.

Opening the door Sam slowly descended into the car.  Dean opened his door and slid into the car. He gripped the steering wheel and then shot straight up.  He looked darkly at Sam.

“A fucking devils trap Sam? Are you that fucking stupid to think it would hold me?”

Sam moved to get out of the Impala.

“It will Dean. This one is designed strictly for you.”

Even with Dean’s door still open, the trap was holding him. Dean began cursing and threatening Sam. He slammed his body back into the seat. Rage was pouring off him.

“Fuck the cancer Sam I am going to tear you apart, you, son of a bitch.”

Sam ignoring Dean opened the back door of the Impala and pulled out a duffle bag.

Calmly pulling out the contents of the bag, he began speaking to Dean.

“I am keeping my promise to you, all those years ago I swore that I would find a way to save you and that is what I am doing.”

“Not possessed, asshole. This is what I am.” Dean gritted out.

“It took me so long because it is a three part incantation. It took me years to find the right formula.  I traveled across the world to bring this together.”

Sam had to stop to catch his breath.

“You know Sam if you do this, I will die.  It's my power that is keeping my body alive.  Stabbed in the chest by that douchey angel.  Unlike you I won’t be entering the pearly gates, so you are condemning me to hell and at the mercy of my enemies.”

“For the scariest demon around, you haven’t been very demon-like. No Dean, I don’t think the righteous man will be returning to hell.”

Sam arranged the contents from the bag on the hood of the impala.  He began lighting candles and speaking in Latin.

Wings fluttering could be heard and Castiel appeared.

“Oh, I should have know that you would have had Wings help you. Now I know how you were able to get the bag and the devil's trap in the Impala” Dean huffed out.

“Dean,” Castiel said as he nodded towards him.

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas, still trying to wiggle out of the car.

 

It took 32 years for Sam to figure out a way to get rid of the Mark of Cain and only 45 minutes to execute the entire incantation.  Sam only paused right before dropping the last match into the bowl. He and Dean looked each other in the eyes one last time. Sam watched as Dean drew his last breath and Cas moved quickly to his side.  Cas touched his two fingers to Dean’s forehead, nodded to Sam and he was gone in a rush of wing flutters. At first, it  seemed anticlimactic to Sam.  Then Dean’s body began to age quickly and then turned to dust and bones before Sam’s eyes.  

 

This time, Sam didn’t feel sadness at Dean’s death.  He felt relief, even joy. He had freed his brother from his curse.  He had finally saved Dean.  Sam walked slowly to the back of the garage and picked up a can of gasoline.  He poured it over the impala.  Sam never wanted anyone else to drive her; this was Dean’s baby and only Dean’s.

 

From off in the distance Sam stayed and watched the garage, car, and ashes of his brother burn.  Not for the first time or thousandth time did Sam think if only Dean hadn’t taken the Mark of Cain, maybe they would have had these 32 years together as brothers.  Sighing Sam started the truck and began his way back home.  

 

6 Months later

 

Charlie Bradshaw was sitting vigil at Sam’s bedside holding his right hand in both of hers.  Sam’s breathing had changed. It was the dreaded death rattles.  Charlie knew it was just a bit longer before Sam’s suffering would end.  Every so often a nurse would come in and check on Sam, giving Charlie that look, the one of pity or sorrow.  Charlie hated it, hated cancer, hated that nurse right now.

A short time later, Castiel appeared.  Charlie couldn’t help but gasp and stand up.  It was time; she shouldn’t be so selfish but she wasn’t ready for Sam to go. As Castiel approached the bed Charlie put her hand out to stop him.

“Please Cas, just give me one more moment.”

Cas nodded and continued to stand on Sam’s left side watching Charlie.

Charlie leaned over Sam. Pushing his hair off to the side, she leaned down and kissed his forehead.  She whispered ‘goodbye my love’ in his ear and quickly straightened up and turned away from Sam and Cas.

 

5 Years Later

 

Charlie arrived at the café 30 minutes early.  She picked the booth in the corner so she could watch as people were coming and going.  She was nervous. She had done her homework and made her decision but at this moment she wasn’t feeling confident.  Sam had told her before he died to leave John’s, Dean’s and his own journals at the bunker and lock it up.  Maybe someday another hunter would find the bunker. Charlie couldn’t do that. Already, hunters out there were slandering the Winchesters.  She wouldn’t let their legacy be one of misunderstandings and lies.

Charlie's mind went back to Sam. She missed him so much, even after all these years.  She remembered showing up at the bunker right after Dean disappeared.   Sam was out of his mind with grief and worry.  At first, she thought she’d stay only until they found Dean.  Once they found out he was a demon, they started searching for a cure.  Sam knew how to cure a regular demon, but it was the Mark of Cain that was the problem.

A month turned into a year and soon it was apparent that she and Sam had something special.  She didn’t want to leave. They were together in every sense of the word except for physically.  However they took care of their physical needs, neither one flaunted it to the other.  Charlie reckons had Sam asked, she would have given into him. But he didn’t ,and she didn’t offer.  She had never loved another like she did Sam. She knew he loved her right back.

She brought her thoughts back to the situation at hand.  After Sam died, she started searching for a hunter or hunters who she deemed worthy enough to hand the bunker and all its wealth of knowledge over to. With the help of older hunters she trusted they researched, followed and finally found two hunters who worked well together. They were not brothers, but their families were close.  They became hunters after their fathers were killed together by a Wendigo.   

Jake and Kyle were both in their late twenties.  Once they started hunting they couldn’t stop, knowing that evil was out there killing innocent people.  Charlie followed their hunts and was impressed with them.They had that something that reminded her a bit of Sam and Dean.

The bell above the restaurant door chimed and brought Charlie out of her thoughts.  Though she knew what Jake and Kyle looked like, she would have known they were hunters just from how they quickly scanned the room and began to walk towards her.

Jake approached her booth first. He was the taller of the two with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  Kyle had more sandy color hair and his eyes were a lighter brown than Jake's.  Both were wearing the standard hunting outfits of jeans, flannel and work boots.

 

“Are you Mrs. Smith?” Jake asked.

Yeah, she thought. Another fake name.  Old habits die hard.

“Yes. Please sit down both of you.” Charlie replied.

Kyle quickly glanced at Jake and took the seat closest to the window.  Neither hunter was feeling comfortable with their backs to the rest of the restaurant.  

Kyle looked at Charlie and said, “So, on the phone, you said you had a situation that needs our attention.”

“Yes,” Charlie said.

“Ok, so what exactly is causing you problems?” Jake asked.

“Ok, its not like that,” Charlie said and then continued. “What do you know about the Winchesters?”

It was Kyle who scoffed at their name.  

“Winchesters. Really?” he asked.

“Yes,” Charlie replied.

“Why?” Jake asked.

Charlie took a deep breath.  “Please just answer the question.”

Kyle leaned forward and said “The Winchesters, demon lovers, more interested in saving themselves than helping anyone else.”

Charlie wasn’t surprised. Much worse had been said about them and as time went by their legacy only became more tainted. 

“Well, I’d like to tell you the truth about Sam and Dean Winchester and their lives.”

Kyle stood up.  “Sorry, Mrs. Smith we don’t need to hear any fairy tales about them. Oh, and thanks for wasting our time.”  

Charlie and Jake stood up at the same time.

“Fine, but it's Charlie, not Mrs. Smith,” she said as Kyle began to turn and walk away. Jake stopped and looked her hard for a moment.

“As in Charlie Bradshaw?’

“Yes.”

Jake called out to Kyle and told him to wait, he turned back to Charlie and said

“As in Sam’s Charlie?”

“Yes”

Kyle had walked back over to them.

“So?  She’s still just a delusional old woman.”

Trying to keep her temper in check, Charlie calmly said

“I’m only asking you for a bit of your time.”

Jake smiled at her and turned to Kyle.

“I want to hear what she has to say. They were hunters once before all the demon crap.”

“Fine,” Kyle replied.  Not really happy about this situation.

Charlie then said, “Not here, I need to take you somewhere more private.”

 

They agreed to follow Charlie.  As she drove towards the bunker she began to second guess herself again. Too late now, she thought as she pulled up to the bunker.

 

Both hunters exited their Jeep.  Charlie could tell they were on edge and she had no doubt they were armed to the teeth expecting some kind of trap.  She pulled the box with the key to the bunker out of her coat pocket and proceed to open the door.  She walked in and descended the stairs that led into the large library. She turned to watch the guys. They looked around in awe.

“Welcome to the bunker.” She said and waved her hand around gesturing to their surroundings.

“I didn’t really believe this place existed,” Jake said quietly.

“Follow me,” Charlie said and led them to the library.

The library was huge, shelf after shelf of books. There were ancient weapons hanging on the walls. Charlie led them over to one of many wooden tables and motioned for them to sit down.   John Winchester’s journal along with the journals that belonged to Sam and Dean were on the table.  Charlie knew every word in each of the  journals she had read them so many times.

She picked up John’s journal.

“This may take a bit of time, but I want to start at the beginning.”

 

It took three days for Charlie to go through each journal, every story.  Of course, because she tired more easily these days. She had to take several breaks. Not to mention her voice was beyond hoarse when she finished. She had shown the guys their rooms and let them explore the bunker on the down time.  Jake and Kyle left to bring back food each day. Charlie was surprised at how immersed they became in Sam and Dean’s story. They asked a lot of questions and it filled her with both joy and sadness to relive their lives through the eyes of Jake and Kyle.

 

When she had finished she came back with a wooden box.  She put it on the table in front of the guys.  

“Now that you know the truth, I want to offer you this.” she gestured to the bunker with her hand and continued “But you have to promise me a few things.”

 

Kyle spoke first.

“What things?”

“You have to promise to set the record straight on Sam and Dean.  You know the truth, what they sacrificed, everything they lost and gave up to stop evil.

Next, when you decide to leave the life, you need to hand this down to another worthy hunter.  Tell their story and then tell your story.

Lastly, one day you’ll get a call when I pass on.  I want a hunter’s funeral. I trust you to make that happen.”

“Yes, we will do these things,” Jake said quickly.

Kyle nodded in agreement.

“Good” Charlie said as she opened the box and took out the Colt and handed it to Kyle.

Kyle took the gun and ran his hands over it almost lovingly.

“There are a handful of bullets left,”  Charlie said as she watched both Jake and Kyle appreciate the weapon.

Next, she took out Ruby’s knife.

She handed it to Jake.  She looked away. Sam never left the bunker without that knife. It felt wrong to give it to Jake.

Before she broke down she pulled out an angel knife.

“Well, this is the angel knife.”

“May I ?” Kyle asked as he reached for it.

Charlie handed it to him and began to stand up.  

“I’m gonna get going,” she said quickly, fighting back the emotion that was bubbling up in her.

“Wait, why? This is your home. Stay.” Jake said.

“No, Jake it hasn’t been my home in years.  My time here is done, this belongs to you. Continue fighting the good fight.”  

Both men stood up and followed Charlie out of the library.  Charlie had a bag by the stairs.  Her coat was hanging over a chair.  She put it on and reached in her pocket and pulled out the box with the key to the bunker in it.  She handed it to Kyle.  

“Ok, well this is goodbye then.”

“We'll walk you out,” Jake said.

Kyle picked up Charlie’s bag and they all ascended up the stairs.  They walked up to her car and Kyle put her bag in the backseat.

Jake felt weird but he pulled Charlie into a hug and whispered, “Thank you.”

Kyle gave her a quick hug and a nod. Charlie couldn’t trust herself to speak. She just quickly got into her car, started it and drove off, leaving the guys behind in her rearview mirror.

 

Before the main road, Charlie pulled off to the side of the road she was on.  She hadn’t cried this hard since Sam died. It felt just as bad.  She really closed the chapter on her life with the Winchesters.  In her despair, she didn’t hear the flutter of wings or notice Cas sitting next to her but was completely startled when she heard Cas’s gravelly voice.  “I think Sam and Dean would be pleased with your choice.”

“God, Cas” she gasped.  “You do?” Charlie hadn’t seen or heard from Cas since he came for Sam.

Charlie couldn’t help herself and asked Cas.  “Are they happy?”

Cas cocked his head and looked at her.

“No, they are restless.  They recently found a way to continue the good fight.”

Charlie could feel her heart speed up.

“A demon deal?”

“What?” Cas asked and then answered,  “No.”

“Oh,” she said quietly.

“Before they do anything they are waiting on someone,” Cas said as he took Charlie’s hand.

Immediately Charlie felt pain shoot up her arm and tried to pull her hand away from Cas.

She also couldn’t breathe and her chest was painfully throbbing. Cas held fast to her hand watching her intently.  She began to panic.

Cas finally said, “C’mon Charlie. It's time to go home. You need to stop fighting me,”

Charlie tried again to pull away but Cas just leaned in and said, “Charlie it’s time to let go. Sam's waiting for you.”  With those words, Charlie took her last breath, letting her eyes close while her last thoughts were of Sam.  

 

The End!

 

 


End file.
